


April's Fool

by Hatsonhamburgers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cas has a bee kink?, Dean in Panties, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Panty Kink, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, but not like that, inappropriate use of a kielbasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: It is an April Fool's Day tradition for Sam and Dean to give each other dares instead of pranks.  Dean thinks it will be hilarious to dare Sam to kiss Cas, but as the day goes on and Sam gets closer to reading his 5th dare, Dean begins to think it was a mistake.As each dare gets more scandalous, Dean also begins to think his secret desire for Cas might be mutual.





	April's Fool

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT:   
> It's April 1st, as traditions has it, a pile of 6 envelopes have been slipped under Dean and Sam's bedroom doors. Dean's is from Sam and Sam's from Dean.
> 
> In each envelope, which is numbered 1 to 6, there is a dare. whichever brother doesn't complete their dares by midday, has to be a slave to the other one for a week.

“April’s Fool?”  Asked Jack, with a tip of his head.  “What does that mean?”

 

Cas slid a beer in front of his son and sighed.  He unscrewed his own and sat down between Jack and Dean.  

 

“ _April Fool_ ’s day,” Cas corrected, “is the first day of the month of April- which is European in origins, when the poet Chaucer unintentionally-”

 

“Jesus, Cas, don’t suck all the fun out of it,” Dean smirked.  “Tell him about  _our_  April Fool’s day.”

 

Cas rolled his eyes but couldn’t keep from smiling.  

 

“Ever since the Great Prank War of 1998, which ended in Sam having green hair for a week, the Winchesters celebrate April Fool’s day in a special way.  Instead of coming up with elaborate pranks and topping each other until they are reduced to a fistfight in public, they pick 6 dares for the other brother to complete by the end of the day.  Whoever gets their list accomplished first gets to make the loser his slave for a week.  They have to do laundry, cook, clean the bunker, and other such menial tasks.”

 

“I see, father,” Jack nodded.  “Dean?  Are you writing your ‘dares’ for Sam?”

 

Dean smiled to himself when Jack used the air quotes. It was cute when the kid did Cas Things without knowing.  “Sure am, Jacky boy, and let me tell you, these are beauties.  Sammy is definitely going to lose.”  He chuckled, licking his fourth envelope, writing the number 4 on the front with marker.  He grabbed another piece of paper and tapped his pen on the table, thinking.

 

“Do you get to do dares, father?”  Jack asked, blinking and making a fresh round of beers appear from the fridge on the table.  Dean popped open a new one, and flashed the kid an approving smile.

 

“No, Jack, I just try and stay out of the way.  I find it best not to take sides lest I get caught between.  I suggest you do the same.”

 

“Aw, Cas,” Dean said jovially, an idea formulating in his mind.  “You’d be on my side and you know it.  And it’s already unfair since I’m so much better than Sam at this.”

 

“No you’re not,”  Sam shouted from the hallway as he walked passed, waving his envelopes and grinning.  

 

“Win one year out of 20, and suddenly you’re Ashton Kutcher.”

 

“Who is Ashton Kutcher?” Jack asked innocently.

 

“To be fair, Sam has come up with a few creative dares, Dean,” Cas said, pulling up Youtube on Dean’s computer and turning it to Jack when he’d found some videos of  _Punk’d._

 

Dean snorted and started writing.

 

5.  _Kiss Cas_

 

Dean quickly folded it, holding back a grin.  That’d show Cas, he would definitely be involved now!  And he couldn’t wait to see the bitchface on Sam when he had to kiss Cas!  If he’d even do it.  He pulled over the last paper and tried to come up with something harder.  Something Sam wouldn’t want to do in a million years.

 

Perfect!  He’d make him get a haircut!  That was a for sure way to win.  He thought for a second and added a second part to it.  Chuckling to himself, Dean folded the last dare and marked the front.  He picked up the stack and headed to his room.  He wouldn’t slide the dares under Sam’s door until midnight, when April Fool’s officially began.  It was only about 6 pm, so if he caught a few hours of sleep, he’d be good for staying up until dawn.  

 

“Bye, angels,” Dean called over his shoulder as he headed down the hall.

 

“Goodnight, Dean,” Jack and Cas returned in unison.  Dean laughed.  The two of them together was downright adorable.  Who knew Cas would make a pretty decent father?

 

********

 

Dean’s alarm went off at 11:56pm.  He poked around at the face of his phone blindly until the beeping stopped.  He pulled the envelopes out and shuffled them into the right order, number one on top.  

 

  1. _Streak through the field out back of the bunker_
  2. _Snort wasabi up your nose_
  3. _Try out one mystery bottle in the room of potions and spell ingredients_
  4. _Jump the Model T with the Harley Sportster- bonus if you do it in the garage_
  5. _Kiss Cas_
  6. _Get a haircut, ya hippie- but Jack gets to cut it_



 

Dean giggled, thinking about giving a pair of scissors to Jack and seeing what magic he could work on that mop.

 

His wondered if his mom had cut the family’s hair when he was little.  He’d have to ask her when she got back from Jody’s.  

 

He checked the time- one minute to midnight.  He padded out into the hall with bare feet down to Sam’s room.  He watched the numbers change over on his phone and pushed the envelopes under the door just as Sam opened it.  Dean fell forward on his face.  

 

“Oh my god, that was perfect,” laughed Sam.  “I couldn’t have planned that, it’s too perfect.  Here.”  

 

“Shut yer face hole, Sammy.”

 

Sam just laughed and helped up Dean.  Sam handed over his stack to Dean and they both held up the first envelope. They tore it open at the same time, as fast as they could.  They wouldn’t be allowed to open the second until the first was completed.   

 

Dean read his twice.   _What the fuck_.

 

  1. Cover the Impala in honey and dress like a bee, take a photo to replace you Tinder profile pic.



 

What the hell was that about?  He raised an eyebrow.  

 

“Seriously Sam?  Honey?  On Baby?”  At least Dean wasn’t even on Tinder anymore, but he wouldn’t tell Sam that.

 

Sam smirked.  “And all I have to do is run through the field naked?  Guess I just will do my morning run as usual, just more nekkid.”

 

Dean smiled smugly, but said nothing.  Sam didn’t know the field was overgrown with stinging nettles and it was unavoidable.  He’d be sorry.  

 

*******

 

Two hours and one Walmart trip later, Dean drove Baby onto a tarp in the garage.  He pulled 7 jars of honey from the bags and mournfully started pouring it over Baby’s roof, nearly crying as it ran down the windshield.  Fuck.  What a mess to clean up.

 

Sam walked in, covered in calamine lotion, wrapped in a towel, and fuming.  

 

“Dammit, Dean!”  He grumbled, rubbing a sore spot on his arm, “You could have at least warned me before I took off running, so I could have covered my junk!”

 

Dean laughed hysterically.  “Yeah, but the look on your face was priceless!”

 

Jack looked confused and walked over to Sam, patting his arm and causing all the nettle stings to disappear.  Sam grinned at him.

 

“Thank you, Jack, that feels so much better.”

 

“No problem, Sam.”  Jack looked very pleased with himself.  He looked to Dean, hope in his eyes.  

 

Dean sighed.  “Yeah, well, I would have liked for him to suffer a little longer, but I guess it’s okay.”

 

Jack beamed and joined Cas, sitting on the steps from the upper level.  Dean knew the kid was desperate for approval.  He hinged so much of how he felt about himself on Dean’s words and actions.  Dean had no idea why he was so important to Jack- he was Cas’s kid.  But Dean was a softie and gave into praising the boy.  After all, he didn’t get near enough from his own dad.  But he also knew the dangers of basing your worth on what someone thinks of you.  He’d have to have a heart to heart with him about doing things because they were the right thing to do, not just to make someone happy.  

 

It was kinda cool to be in the kid’s life, helping him learn the world.  Like a step-dad.  

 

Dean was nearly finished taping yellow stripes of duct tape on a black shirt and sweatpants.  It wasn’t anywhere near Halloween, so a real bee costume wasn’t realistic.  He had antennae made of pipe cleaners and a large pair of sunglasses to complete the look.  The best he could do for wings was a pair of cheap badminton rackets taped to his back so they’d show over his shoulders.  

 

He felt ridiculous.  But it was April Fool’s so he had to stash his pride to win.

 

Dean turned to adjust his wings and was startled by how close Cas was standing.

 

“Jesus, Cas, a little warning next time.”

 

“Sorry Dean,” Cas looked a little flushed.  “You um.  You look...like a bee.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes.  “Thank you, Captain Obvious.”  He pulled his phone out and handed it to Cas.  “Take some pics?”

 

Sam was chuckling, which turned to laughing doubled over.  Even Jack was giggling.  Cas was definitely blushing, but took his job as photographer very seriously.

 

“Now, lay across the hood, Dean.  Yeah, like that.”  Cas moved the phone and took another picture.  “Now roll in the honey a little, yeah, um yeah- lick it off-”

 

Dean was having fun with it.  He was spread eagle on the hood of the Impala, leaning on the windshield, licking honey from his fingers.  For some reason it was really fun to make Cas embarrassed.  Dean put two fingers in his mouth and sucked them, hitching a hip out and rolling on his side, looking back over it.  

 

Cas fumbled the phone and nearly dropped it.  Sam made some catcalls and whistles, and Jack, as always, imitated him.  Cute.

 

“That should be enough, don’t you think?” Dean asked Cas.  The angel said nothing and started scrolling through the photos.  His thumbs were quick over the screen and he turned his body slightly.  Dean was almost positive Cas was texting them to himself.  Weird.

 

Dean pulled the sticky clothing off and wiped off the excess honey from Baby’s hood, clad only in boxers.

 

“Well, shit.  Cleaning up this mess will take a chunk out of the day- well played, Sam.”

 

Sam grinned.  “I’m gonna go open my second envelope- you better hurry up, old man.”

 

“Shut yer hole, Sam.”  The honey had dripped into the driver’s side window.  Fuck.  Maybe-

 

“Would you like me to put the honey back into the jars?”  Jack said, eyes bright.

 

Cas stepped forward.  “That would be great, Jack.  I don’t like the idea of wasting all this honey.”  Cas’s eyes flickered to Dean’s fingers, then away, the pink returning to his cheeks.  

 

Dean almost put them back into his mouth just to see what would happen.  

 

But in a flash, the jars will filled again and his hands were honey-free.  Dean clapped Jack on the back.  “Thanks man, good idea.”

 

Jack just nodded, looking back and forth between Dean and Cas.  “I think I’ll go see if Sam needs help.”  He smirked and left quickly.  Dean frowned after him.  Sam shouldn’t be getting help- Unless…  “Hey Cas, if Jack helps Sam, you can help me!  It’s only fair.”

 

Cas’s head snapped up from staring at Dean’s…

 

But, no...surly Cas wasn’t…  Dean blushed and reached for his jeans.  He’d just gotten used to the angel being around, and Dean wasn’t usually modest around the bunker-  Sam had to tell him to close his robe before so he didn’t scar him for life.  He quickly dressed.

 

“Come on Cass, let’s go get the second dare.”

 

They ran up the stairs, passing Sam in the hall.  

 

“That’s just sadistic, Dean.  Wasabi?  Totally unfair.”  

 

Dean just laughed, tossing the Impala keys to him.  “Get some beer while you’re out.”

 

Sam pulled a bitch face.  “Want to ride to the store, Jack?”

 

Jack grinned and followed, looking thrilled.  Dean couldn’t help but ruffle his hair.  Cas was watching them closely.

 

“What?”  Dean asked him when Sam and Jack walked away.

 

“Nothing, Dean...You’re just...very good with Jack.”  Cas was looking at him intently.  

 

“I guess it’s kinda cool having him around.  Reminds me of Sam when he was that age.  Or the age of his vessel, or whatever.”  Dean shook his head.  “I know he’s only like, 6 months old, but it seems like he’s been with us longer, you know?”

 

Cas shook his head.  “I...remind me to tell you a story when this is all over, Dean.”

 

Dean shrugged and opened his bedroom door, flopping onto the bed, tearing open the next envelope.

 

  1. _Get the kite down from the storeroom ceiling.  Getting Jack to do it is cheating._



 

Deann groaned and handed it to Cas.  The angel read it quickly.  

 

“I’m not supposed to really help you, Dean, but might I suggest  _not_  trying to use the antique scissor lift?”

 

The whole incident that landed the kite in the steel support beams in the ceiling of the storeroom was still under debate.  Dean had insisted there was enough room to fly the kite- and as long as the air conditioning was blowing hard enough, it would fly.  Sam said it wasn’t worth the trouble since it was only about 25 feet high in there.  They argued, and of course, Sam was being distracting with his whining and Dean accidentally let too much string out.  The kite had been there for about 3 years now, and both brothers refused to take responsibility for it.  Dean supposed it was a fair solution- making it a dare- so he still could claim it wasn’t his fault.

 

“Why not?  It’s the easiest way to get up there.”

 

“First of all,” Cas ticked off on his fingers, “It’s not tall enough.  Second, at best it’s unreliable, at worst, it could extend spontaneously and smash you into the ceiling.  Third, the keys are hidden from you for that very reason.”

 

“That was like one time it did that,” Dean grumbled.  “What the hell else am I going to use?”

 

Cas looked around the cavernous storeroom in which they were now standing.  

 

“That ladder?”  Cas pointed to a really rickety wooden ladder leaning against the wall.  Dean scowled.  

 

“How is this safer than the scissor lift?”  Dean pulled it up and gripped both sides, wobbling it.  

 

Cas sighed.  “I don’t know, maybe it won’t try and catapult you like the lift.”

 

Dean shrugged and carefully lowered the ladder so they could both walk it over to the kite.  It was still snagged on a beam, its red ribbon tail waving in the breeze from the vent.  Dean looked shrewdly at it a minute before moving the ladder to lean against a tall shelf, putting him about three feet from it.  It should work.

 

“Are you sure that’s safe, Dean?”  Cas looked worried.

 

“No, but you only live once, right?”  Dean grinned.  It had been a  running joke for years now, and Dean still thought it was hilarious.  Cas just rolled his eyes and stood behind the ladder to hold it while Dean climbed.  Dean reflected on how easily Cas could anticipate his next move, always knowing what Dean needed, sometimes before Dean knew it himself.  

 

Soon, his hands were to the last rung on the ladder.  He held fast with one hand and leaned forward.  His fingertips could barely brush the red fabric, but he couldn’t grab it.  

 

“Dean, be careful!”  Called Cas from below.  

 

Dean just needed an extra couple of inches.  “Hey Cas, if I hold on to the ladder with my foot, can you keep it steady?”

 

“I can, but-”

 

“Cool.”  Dean stuck a foot through the rung and hooked it on the side piece, keeping the toe of his boot wedged tight against.  He carefully leaned back out, one arm, then two, keeping his balance-”

 

“Dean, look out!”

 

The shelf the ladder was leaning on wobbled, tipping away from him with his weight.

 

“Oh, shit!”  Dean reached out and grabbed the beam beside him as the ladder disappeared from beneath his feet.  “Fuck!”  He dangled high above the ground.

 

“Hold on, Dean!”  Cas called from below.   The kite was so close now, all he had to do was-

 

That was a mistake.  Dean’s fingers slipped as his other hand grabbed the kite and he fell.  There was a whooshing sound of feathers and two strong arms plucked him out of the air and landed him on his feet.  It took him a second to realize what happened; Cas had flown up to catch him.  The angel was still holding Dean from behind, and they were both panting, and Dean’s heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest.  He knew he should pull away, but he needed Cas to ground him for a second.  

 

As their breathing slowed, Cas relaxed his arms but didn’t release Dean.

 

“You idiot,” Cas said matter-of-factly.  

 

“I didn’t know your wings were working,”  Dean managed meekly.

 

“Neither did I,”  Cas returned.  “I guess it was instinctual to-”

 

Cas dropped his arms suddenly, as if he just remembered they were there.  Dean missed their warmth immediately.  They didn’t touch often, but it always seemed to be an embrace, and always after one of them had escaped death.  

 

He wished, not for the first time, that he could just hug Cas with no reason.  

 

Cas was flushed again when Dean turned around.  He was fiddling with the kite tail.  He looked worn out.

 

“Using your wings really took it out of you, huh?”  Dean asked, moving to pick up the ladder where it fell, and straighten some items on the shelves, which managed to stay upright.

 

Cas glowered at him.  “That and you nearly dying.  Again.”  The angel turned on his heel and stormed out, trailing the kite behind him.  He looked like a kid leaving the park because his kite wouldn’t fly.

 

********

 

Sam’s eyes and nose were running non-stop since the wasabi incident.  Dean thought it was hilarious.  The fact that he was growing hair all over his face made the spectacle even better.  The mystery bottle Sam took from the potion room was a hair-growth formula, and the results were fantastic.  His body was pretty furry now, and Dean was happy.  Served the Moose right, after his numbers 3 and 4.  

 

Number 3 was to dress in panties under his clothes and red stilettos (provided by Sam) and go hang out at the local watering hole and act like nothing was wrong.  He couldn’t explain it was a dare, he just had to act like he woke up that morning and decided today was a good day for red high heels and women’s underwear.  He nearly broke his ankle, but Cas was there, as usual,to keep him from falling.  Cas was red with embarrassment the whole time, and kept staring at Dean’s feet.  Dean had to tell him to stop or it would ruin people’s reaction.  He was really short on time, so he ended up leaving on the panties.  They were actually pretty comfortable.

 

Number four was to deep-throat a long sausage, and if that wasn’t bad enough, he also had to post it to Instagram.   Dean really wished he’d thought about making Sam post things on the internet.  There was always next year for revenge.  

 

Dean and Cas sat at the kitchen table, looking at videos of girls giving blowjobs first, so Dean could see what they were doing.  It seemed easy, just stick it in your mouth and down your throat, but the gag reflex was the issue.  Dean had never actually had a dick in his mouth before, but he’d gagged on a hot dog he’d eaten too quickly once, and that was all he could think about as he watched the blonde woman on the screen go deeper and force a hard cock down her throat.  Cas was silent on the matter.

 

Dean suddenly realized he was watching porn with his best friend.  He’d thought of it as research, but as soon as the distraction of winning the game fell, he felt blood rushing south.  Cas was inches away, intently studying the porn star giving head, and pointed at the screen.

 

“I think if you relax your throat muscles at this point,” Cas said, pausing the video, “and wait for a second, you could probably keep from gagging.”

 

“Thought about this much, Cas?”  Dean quipped, then blushed furiously.  Whoops.

 

Cas caught his eye and tilted his head, squinting.  It wasn’t like the old days, when Cas just looked like a confused cute puppy; it was like he was seeing right through Dean, and it got under his skin in the best way.  Goosebumps broke out all over his skin.

 

“Ha ha just kidding,”  Dean covered quickly, slamming the laptop shut.  He handed his phone to Cas.  “Here, you film.  I guess I’ll use Kielbasa.”  He unwrapped the sausage, glad he had something pre-cooked on hand- raw sausage would have been gross.  He cut off a 10 inch length and rinsed it in the sink.  That should do it.  

 

He sat back down at the table, eyeing the sausage.  It was pretty thick.  He’d just close his eyes, and try not to think about it.  

 

“Ready?” He asked Cas.

 

Cas nodded and focused on the screen on the phone.  Dean nodded back and closed his eyes.  He put the Kielbasa in his mouth, realizing he’d need to wet it with saliva before it could slide all the way into his mouth.  He felt a little ridiculous twisting it in and out of his mouth, and was glad he banned Sam and Jack from the kitchen.  He knew Cas wouldn’t make fun of him so he could stay.  

 

It was weird.  He wondered if this was what it felt like to have a dick in your mouth.  Of course, as soon as he thought of that, it was  _exactly_  what it felt like, except maybe colder.  He wished he’d warmed it first.  He slipped it along the roof of his mouth, stopping when it hit his soft palate and his throat started to constrict around it.  He fought the feeling, feeling tears well at the corner of his eyes from the strain.  He opened his eyes to check if Cas was already filming.

 

Cas’s eyes were round as saucers, his mouth open.  His lower lip shone with spit, as if he’d licked it.  His pupils seemed to dominate his irises and he was shifting in his seat as if he-

 

Oh.  It looked kind of like Cas was hard in his slacks.  Dean’s throat relaxed and Dean slid the sausage deeper with an unintentional moan.  Cas gasped quietly, hands starting to shake where they held the phone.  Dean would have to stop or the video would be to shaky.  He locked eyes with Cas and pulled the sausage out with an obscene pop- making both blush and look away.  

 

“Did you get it?”  Dean asked in a raspy voice.  He guessed pressing something to your vocal cords wasn’t good for them.

 

“Did I get…”  Cas said absently.  He shook himself.  “Yes, I believe I have sufficient footage.”  The overly formal words made Cas blush harder and he set Dean’s phone aside, looking at it as if it would jump out and bite him. The angel stood quickly, facing away from Dean and all but fled the kitchen.

 

Dean was hard in his pants.  He couldn’t pinpoint what exactly about the whole scenario turned him on; watching porn with Cas, Cas licking his lip, forcing the sausage deeper while looking into Cas’s eyes,  Cas hard in his pants-

 

Oh.  Dean’s erection was straining against his zipper.  He stood awkwardly, tossing the used Kielbasa into the trash and slouch-walked to his room.  Cas’s room was shut, and Dean fought the urge to peek in there and see what he was doing.

 

Because he wanted Cas to be doing what he was about to do.

 

But moveover, he wanted Cas to be doing what Dean was about to do for the same reason Dean was about to do it.  

 

Dean shut his door and yanked down his pants, and the pink panties too.  They only made it as far as halfway down his thighs before he was leaning over his sink and jerking himself quickly.  He thought about the way the sausage filled his mouth and wished he’d knelt between Cas’s thighs and pushed  _his_  sausage past his soft palate-

 

He came in a burst, biting his free hand to keep from shouting out the angel’s name.  He moved to the bed, pants still down, come still on his hand, slowly calming down.

 

He looked at the drying come and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand.  It wasn’t the first time he’d beat off and thought of Cas, but it was the first time that he was  _almost_  sure Cas was in the next room over doing the same thing.

 

He got his jeans back up and waited until his knees quit shaking.  He grabbed the fifth envelope, tearing it open.

 

  1. _Using your words, tell Cas exactly how you feel about him.  Leave my name out of it completely, and do not refer to him as your ‘brother’._



 

Dean froze.

 

_Fuck_.

 

What the fuck was this even about?  Cas knew how he felt, didn’t he?  They’d been by each other’s side for years, except when one of them was dead or a demon or a god or Satan, or whatever, and they’d been inseparable since-  Since Cas came back from the dead this time.  

 

Dean hung his head.  The torturous feeling of grief welled up again, just a shadow of what it was when Cas was gone, but even the memory was severely painful.  But Cas was back, and everything was fine.  Right?

 

So what the fuck?  What did Sam want him to say to Cas?  That he was the most important person to him besides Sam- wait, Sam said to keep his name out of it.  So, Cas was the most important person to him.  That sounded pretty…  intimate.  They were family, like… not brothers.  

 

So what were they?  Dean tried it out loud.  

 

“Cas, you’re the most important person to me.”  

 

Fuck.  That sounded a lot like he loved Cas.  Of course he loved Cas, but to just say it…

 

Of course he loved Cas, he loved Sam-  Oh, right, no Sam.

 

Of course he loved Cas.  

 

“Of course I love Cas,”  he said to the room.

 

Oh.

 

********

 

Dean had a huge problem.  He had to tell Cas...that.  And how would he react?  Would he be disgusted?  Would he pull Dean into a sloppy wet-

 

_Fuck!!!_   He dared Sam to kiss Cas!  And it was going to happen soon by the look of things.  He wondered if he could sneak into Sam’s room and switch out the envelopes while Jack and Sam were still cleaning up from the motorcycle debacle.  It had worked-  Sam calculated the angle of the ramp, and got the Harley up to the right speed, but of course, the landing was too hard and Sam bounced off and broke his damn arm again.  The same one as always.  Jack healed it fast, but Sam was still grumbly because Dean thought to shoot video of it.  It was hilarious.  He hadn’t posted it yet- probably wouldn’t- but it was fun to watch Sam squirm.  

 

Speaking of squirming...

 

Cas sat across the table from him, brows furrowed.  Dean had his hands folded, feeling oddly like he was a job interview.

 

_Hello, Mr. Castiel, I would very much to work at I Love You Inc, if you have any positions available-_

 

He silently told his brain to shut up.  

 

“So, Cas,”  Dean started, a few more moments passing with no further words.

 

“Yes, Dean,” Cas prompted.  

 

“Um...I need to tell...um-”

 

Sam and Jack strode into room, Sam looking triumphant when he saw the two of them sitting there.  He smiled a shit-eating grin and walked to Cas’s side, threw the #5 envelope at Dean’s face, grabbed Cas’s face with both hands and smooched him on the cheek very loudly.

 

“Muah!”  Sam patted Cas on the cheek and let him go.  “Sorry for the ambush, Cas.”

 

Cas looked up at Sam with amusement.  “No problem, Sam.  Was that your dare?”  He looked back at Dean, confused, and then looked betrayed.  He was staring at Dean, hurt eyes sweeping across Dean’s features.  

 

“Yeah, but-”

 

Cas stood quickly and walked from the room.  

 

“What just happened?”  Jack asked, taking his father’s seat and giving Dean the old Cas confused look.  It kind of broke Dean’s heart.  

 

“He was supposed to tell your dad how he feels about him, and hasn’t,”  Sam stated and grabbed an apple.  “And your dad thinks Dean wanted he and I to kiss.  That Dean doesn’t want him like that.  Way to go Dean.”

 

“Fuck you Sammy,”  Dean said, without heat.  Sam was right, that couldn’t have gone worse.  He stood to follow him.

 

“Wait, Dean,”  Sam grabbed his arm.  “I did this for your own good, you know.”

 

Dean sighed and nodded.  “Yeah, I know, but you’re still an ass.  I’m an ass.”

 

“Dean,” Jack called out, “don’t forget this.”  He held up the sixth envelope Dean had left on the table.  

 

“Thanks, kid,” Dean flashed him a small smile and folded the envelope and shoved it in his back pocket.  Jack smiled back, more confident and knowing than Dean had ever seen him.

 

“It will be fine, you’ll see,” he said.  

 

Sam opened his sixth envelope.  “I’m gonna win this-  oh you sneaky fucker!”  

 

Dean left laughing.  Jack giving Sam a haircut should keep them busy so Dean could do what he had to.  Winning didn’t seem so important anymore.

 

“Cas?”  Dean tapped on Cas’s closed door.  “Can I come in?”

 

“Yes,”  Cas sounded defeated.

 

Dean swung open the door to Cas’s room.  It was tidy, but filled with objects he’d collected from over the years.  Photos, cool rocks he’d found, even a drawing of Claire’s from when she was little that he’d hung onto.  Everywhere around him was his family.

 

But it was mostly Dean.  The mix tapes were on the bedside table, with the walkman Dean found at a yard sale, The first knife Dean gave him for Christmas, another knife he gave him for no real reason but he thought Cas would like it, matchbooks from diners they’d been to, random photos and postcards of roadside attractions.  Dean’s spare pillowcase was on his pillow, and his old comforter was tucked in at the sides of the bed.  Theater ticket stubs of all the movies Dean had taken him to.  He was surrounded in Dean’s love.  Surely he had to know.

 

“Cas, I…”  Dean waited.  He walked over to the bed where Cas was, sitting on his usual side when the angel moved over for him.  Dean stared ahead.  Maybe if he didn’t look straight at him, it would be easier, but he could feel Cas’s body heat, and it made him warm all over.

 

“Sam’s fifth dare was for me to tell you how I feel.”

 

“I see,” Cas said flatly.  “I’m your family, I’m like a brother to you and Sam-”

 

“No, not that.”  Dean’s throat felt tight.  Fuck no, he wasn’t going to cry.  

 

“Cas, you are the most important person to me in the world, and of course I love you.”

 

It came out all jumbled and fast, but he got it out and held his breath.  Cas didn’t say anything.  Dean risked a glance over.  

 

Cas looked thunderstruck.  His face was wide open, lips parted.  His eyes were scanning Dean’s face, looking for hints of sarcasm.  Dean gathered his courage and turned slightly and faced him, and exhaled, waiting.

 

“Dean, I…”  Cas started.  

 

Dean raised a hand and stroked his face lightly, liking how his fingertip caught on his scruff.  He leaned in and pressed a small kiss onto his parted lips.  They stayed like that for a few seconds, Cas finally catching on and pressing back, his hand moving to Dean’s thigh.

 

Dean moved back and pressed their foreheads together and continued to wait.  

 

“Dean, of course I love you too.”  Cas breathed, his voice steady.  “I’ve loved you for a very long time, but I didn’t think you would want me in this way, since my vessel-”

 

“Pretty sure I’d take you in any vessel at this point,” Dean admitted, “Though I’m pretty partial to this one.”

 

Cas crashed their lips together again, and Dean let him take the lead.  He grabbed Dean by the lapels and hauled him over into his lap, sitting up to pull off Dean’s t-shirt and button down.  Dean fumbled with Cas’s tie, but soon they were down to jeans and pants, grinding against one another, hands everywhere at once.  Cas seemed to know all the places on Dean’s body that were sensitive and ran his tongue over them.  

 

Cas flipped them over and yanked down Dean’s jeans, pulling off his shoes and socks and leaving the panties.  Dean didn’t feel embarrassed like he thought he would, instead he preened under Cas’s hungry eye, spreading his legs suggestively, running his fingers over the pink silky fabric incaseing his balls.  Dean had never done anything like that before (been with a man; he’d worn panties before), except for some fumbling handjobs when he was younger- but his body seemed to know what to do.  

 

Cas slowly pulled off the rest of his own clothing slowly, keeping his dark eyes on Dean.  The hunter shivered, his already fully hard cock throbbing and poking out the waistband of the panties.

 

As Cas pulled down his underwear and exposed his cock, Dean’s mouth watered.  He sat up quickly and scootched to the edge of the bed, the thong wedging up his crack deliciously, and grabbed Cas’s hips, pulling him close.  He looked up into Cas’s eyes as he ran his tongue under the head of Cas’s dick.  Cas moaned and gripped Dean’s shoulders.  Dean took the encouragement and licked the slit, tasting the warm salty precome gathered there.  It wasn’t gross, in fact, he liked the muskiness of it.  He swirled his tongue again, going lower on Cas’s shaft, wetting it like he did the sausage earlier, so it could slide into his lips easier.  

It was a completely different experience.  Cas’s cock was warm, almost hot, and the firmness of the flesh and the way it throbbed and twitched in his mouth was more  _alive_.  Dean bobbed his head a little, going deeper, and looked up at Cas when the angel squeezed his shoulders harder.

 

Cas’s mouth hung open and his head was dropped, eyes fixed on where Dean’s lips were stretched around his girth.  Dean took him deeper, liking the way the head of Cas’s dick rubbed the roof of his mouth, and stopped when his gag reflex kicked in.  Dean waited, relaxed his throat and went deeper, his airway closing off for a second.  He began to bob again, sucking, reaching up to roll Cas’s balls in his fingertips, tugging them a little, the way he liked it.  Cas pulsed precome in his throat, and the angel pulled back quickly, ducking down to attack him with another kiss, furious and biting.  Dean groaned into his mouth as Cas pushed him back up the bed and broke the kiss. He rolled Dean over to his stomach and spread his legs apart, slowly working the panties down his thighs, kissing down Dean’s lower back.

 

Dean shuddered.  He’d experimented with fingers plenty of time, but never something as big as Cas’s cock.  Instead of feeling fingers or the blunt head of his dick, a warm wet tongue licked directly across his hole.  Dean shouted in surprise, twitching away on instinct.  When his brain caught up with the sensation, he pushed his hips back, spreading his legs further.  It felt so good!  Cas’s tongue teased and lapped at him, pointing and pushing in a little.  Dean gasped and buried his face in the pillow, reaching back to hold his cheeks apart so Cas could go deeper.  Cas chuckled and began praising Dean.

 

“Those red high heels, Dean, were so sexy.  The honey, fuck, Dean, I want to lick it off you.  Those panties… You’ve had me hard all day long.  Look how wet and loose you’re getting for me, Dean.  It’s like this body of yours is calling to me, wanting me inside of you.  I will give you what you want, I will make you feel so good.  So beautiful, so perfect for me.”

 

Dean shuddered and moved to his knees, widening his stance, exposing himself more.  Cas’s tongue pressed in, fucking Dean’s hole, stopping to tease his balls and rim, Cas’s teeth gently scraping, sending tingles all across Dean’s skin.  

 

Dean was sweating and moaning, trying to sneak one of his own fingers inside, and Cas just laughed and put both Dean’s hands back onto the pillow, and rolled him over.  Cas looked down at Dean with wonder as he finally touched Dean’s aching cock, running slender fingers up and down, his thumb collecting precome and spreading it around.  Dean arched up into his touch, whimpering for more.

 

Cas reached under his pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube, spreading some on his fingers and transferring it to Dean’s cock.  To Dean’s surprise, Cas then reached back and started to finger himself open.

 

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” Dean huffed out, his voice scratchy from the blowjob and shouting.

 

“Shh, don’t worry, I have plans.”  Cas smiled down at him, and sat back on his knees and stroked Dean’s cock while fingering himself, biting his lip and bringing Dean to the edge, just to stop and start all over again.

 

Dean was writhing under him, desperate for something, anything to fill him.

 

Cas pulled his fingers out and got more lube, slathering it on his dick and then pushed up Dean’s knees, exposing his hole again.  Dean grabbed the headboard and relaxed, moaning when the blunt head of Cas’s cock dragged along his crack, catching on his saliva-soaked hole.  Cas pressed, and Dean wondered if he’d been stretched enough when-

 

“Oh, fuck,” Dean groaned out when Cas pushed in.  It was tight, and it burned, but it felt so good.  Dean like a little pain with his pleasure, and somehow Cas knew that too.  The burn and ache was amping up the pleasure, and soon Dean was rocking his hips, driving Cas in deeper, making him move without waiting.

 

Cas moaned and leaned over, folding Dean in half and licked his earlobe.  “You feel so good inside, Dean, like you were made for this cock, like you were made for me.  Now I’m going to fuck you hard, would you like that?”

 

“Damn Cas,” Dean grunted between slow thrusts, “Where’d you learn to talk like that?”

 

“I said, I’m going to fuck you hard, would you like that?”  Cas growled into his ear.

 

“Oh, fuck yeah,”  Dean moaned as his eyes rolled shut.  Cas started thrusting in earnest, his hips snapping, burying his cock deep into Dean with each stroke.  Cas lowered Dean’s legs to wrap around his waist, sparks going off behind his eyelids when he hit Dean’s prostate.  Dean opened his eyes and cried out, looking up into Cas’s smug smile with wonder, his skin aflame and his cock dribbling on his stomach.   _Fuck_ , it felt so good.

 

“Dean!”  Cas cried, slamming into him faster, sitting up and pulling Dean’s hips into his lap, slamming into him.  Each roll of his hips sent Dean closer to the edge, and he reached for his cock.  Cas slapped his hand away, and pressed fingers at the base of Dean’s cock, holding his orgasm back, stemming the flow of blood.  Cas stiffened, then went wild, pounding Dean’s prostate and shouting his name and Dean flew over the edge with him, feeling Cas pulse hot come inside him, but his own swollen and straining cock not spilling a drop.  Dean felt the full force of his dry orgasm and it seemed to go on and on-

 

Dean realized why Cas had prepped himself when he suddenly pulled out of Dean’s ass and positioned himself over Dean’s cock, sinking down, pushing the head through his ring of muscle with shaking fingertips.  Dean hole was still clenching down on nothing when he felt the hot slickness of Cas encase his still-throbbing cock.  Cas let go of the base at the same time, began to ride him, rolling his hips down as he lifted and slammed down on Dean’s cock, causing the wave of spasms deep inside him to build to a second crescendo, higher than the last, and Dean screamed with his head thrown back and his body rigid as he was thrown over the edge again, coming hard and deep inside Cas.  He rode it out while Cas came a second time over his chest, looking satisfied and possessive down at Dean as he fuzzed out for a second, only feeling the buzzing of Cas beneath his skin and the slide of his tight walls as he fucked himself through to completion on Dean’s softening cock.  

 

Dean laid there like a slug, dopily smiling as Cas pulled off of him, cleaned him up, gently wiping up his ass with a warm cloth.  Cas grinned down at him.  

 

“Hey Cas,”  Dean drawled.  “Remember you said to ask about a story later?  It’s later now.”

 

Cas nodded thoughtfully.  “Indeed it is, Dean.  I was going to tell you about what Jack showed me when he was still within Kelly’s womb.”

 

Dean sat up and leaned against the headboard.  “You mean whatever it was that made you drink the kool-aid and go ghost on us?”  He smiled dryly.

 

Cas just nodded patiently and tossed the cloth in the laundry hamper and slid into his bed with Dean, curling around Dean’s back and pulling him close.

 

“When Jack showed me the future, I saw how everything would be, and it was all going to be okay.  I died, and it was confusing- how could the future come to fruition when I wasn’t there with you anymore?  I see now that being in the Empty taught me something- I can’t quit on you, Dean.  Not even death can keep me from you.  My love for you is too deep, ancient.  Like it has been there a thousand years, and will be for a thousand more.  What Jack showed me was a multiverse, a million possible universes where we were together- no matter if the apocalypse happened, or the angels ruined the world, we were together.  Sometimes we were with Sam, sometimes we were both dead and in our Heaven together.  Either way, I saw that we will be happy, not just us, but Sam and your mother as well.  As long as Jack exists, we will be fine.  He will hold the universes in place, keep it all from falling apart.  This is why he had to be born.  It was all by design.  He is here in Chuck’s stead, not to rule but to care for, and we must care for him.”

 

Dean was aghast.  “So he’s the new God?”  He didn’t like the sound of it at all.

 

Cas shook his head.  “No, not in that way.  He is the balance between Heaven, Earth, and Hell- the main planes of existence… It’s difficult to explain.”

 

Dean wiggled backward until his ass was pressed against Cas’s now half hard dick.

 

“I think I understand:  Everything is going to be okay, right?”

 

Cas kissed the back of Dean’s neck, hugging him tightly.  

 

“It already is.”

 

******

 

“I still don’t think it’s fair,” Sam grumbled as he loaded the dishes into the dishwasher.  

 

“Quitcha bitchin’,” Dean grinned around a mouthful of pasta.  Sam had lost the game.  And boy, did he lose it.

 

Sam’s hair was chopped funny, almost like a mullet, and he hadn’t tried to fix it yet.  When he freaked out initially, Jack had looked so sad that Sam vowed to keep it like that for a week.  At least the fur on his face had fallen out a couple of days ago.

 

Dean was declared the winner of April Fool’s day when he pulled out the 6th envelope from his jeans after a short nap and round two with Cas.  All it said was ‘6.  Kiss Cas.”  

 

Sam tried to argue that because Dean didn’t open the envelope, it didn’t count.  Mary pointed out that because Sam had set them up, it hardly seemed fair to hold it against them that the envelope was opened after and not before.  Dean promised Sam he’d make out with Cas in front of him for the rest of their lives if he argued, and Sam quickly agreed.  Seemed like even though Sam wanted his brother and the angel to get together, seeing the results was not so appealing.

 

So Sam was doomed to be the bunker chore boy with a mullet for a week, but Dean’s glee was calmed by Cas- reminding him that Sam had done them a favor and to take it easy on him.  Dean reluctantly agreed.  

 

Jack was just thrilled to be part of the whole thing and begged to get to participate the next year.  Dean had just smiled at him and said, “we’ll see.”  Of course Dean would give in, he was a sucker for that kid’s happy face.

 

Mary had come back from her week at Jody’s house with a new outlook.  She said the lack of testosterone in their house was refreshing, and she planned to go back for a longer stay soon.

 

Dean was, for the very first time, in a place where he believed that things would work out in the end.  That no matter what, he’d have Cas by his side, and Jack, Sam, and Mom and Jody’s crew helping them save the world.  

 

And that gave him hope for the future.

 


End file.
